The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 56
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 56: You're a Freak Nighttime had fallen over the destroyed streets of Waurika. The third-quarter moon shone brightly over Flint River. A lone girl walked the street. She was 5'7", and had straight, bright red hair with strips of black, which was tied up in a ponytail. She wore a black shirt, which was tucked under black skinny jeans, both of which were under a black cloak. She wore black fingerless gloves, and had black eyeliner and black lipstick, which came off slightly as she bit her lip. "Fire elementals shouldn't be put through this!", she shouted. Her voice echoed, but there was no response on the empty street. "Oh, Patricia.", Storm Mantis said from behind her. "Do not complain. You are so much better now!" "You bastard!", Patricia shouted, attempting to punch Storm Mantis where his stomach would be. Storm Mantis, however, did not feel it. The only one who felt the punch was Patricia, who slumped to the ground on her knees, holding her left wrist, as she was left-handed, and screaming in pain. "Do you not remember the last time you decided to do that?", Storm Mantis asked. "Fuck you!", Patricia shouted, her eyeliner streaming down her face. "I hate you!" "Now, now.", Storm Mantis said, walking up to her. "That is no way to treat your father, is it?" 56: YOU'RE A FREAK Storm Mantis raised his scythe to her hair and swiftly swung, cutting it short. Her previously thigh-length hair now went only to her shoulders. "You will do as I say...", Storm Mantis said, "...WITHOUT QUESTION!" "I don't want to!", Patricia shouted. "You will.", Storm Mantis said. "And Hunter, the fire elemental, had better be dead by the time I get back from Mount Garland. I have absolute confidence that you will do good with your new attacks." "I won't!", Patricia shouted. "I won't kill anyone!" Storm Mantis raised his scythe to her throat, cornering her against a building. The scythe became charged with electricity, and Patricia's hair stood on end. Storm Mantis laughed. "I am going to fight somebody on Mount Garland.", he said. "And when I get back, I had better see a body. If I do not, you will be the body!" Storm Mantis turned back into his jet form, laughing as he broke the sound barrier, going north to Mount Garland. Patricia started to cry as she leaned against the building, giving it a hug. ~*~*~*~* 4 HOURS EARLIER... Patricia was a fire elemental. She stood at 5'7", wearing a green shirt which was tucked into blue skinny jeans. She had bright red hair which was straight. Suddenly, a brown jet transformed into a mantis and kidnapped her. She was taken to a strange building in Wilcox, Archer District. While there, she was knocked out with laughing gas, and when she woke up, 4 hours later, her appearance was completely different. "What happened to me?!", Patricia asked. "Hello.", Storm Mantis said, walking up to the table she was laying on. "My name is Storm Mantis, and yes, the stories you have heard are true. There are people out there who want nothing but the extinction of the elementals, and I am one of them." "You didn't answer my question!", Patricia shouted. She noted that her internal body temperature wasn't increasing when she was angry like it would have before. "Silence.", Storm Mantis said, placing her scythe on her throat, pushing her head against the table. "I will explain everything later." ~*~*~*~* PRESENT... Patricia looked at the note that was written for her, containing Hunter's house address. She wiped the tears off her face as she walked onto Meridian Street. "I'm almost there...", she said to herself. Patricia looked at the house numbers, searching for 1610 Meridian Street. According to what she was told, it would be a brick house. She looked desperately, eventually getting to a run. 1514. 1527. 1541. None of them were 1610. Finally, she got the brick house in her sights. She got close enough to see the 1610 in gold letters on the outside. "There it is!", she shouted. She ran up to the front door, and, nervously and out of breath, rang the doorbell. Inside, Hunter was asleep on his couch, with his TV on a Law and Order: Archer District marathon. When the doorbell rang, he suddenly sprung up, dropping the remote on his chest onto the carpeted floor of his house. He looked at the time. 12:30 AM. "Who the hell wants to see me at this hour?", he asked sluggishly. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it. "Hi.", Patricia said nervously. Hunter stared at her. "Do I know you?", he asked. Patricia, offended, quickly stated: "I've been hired to kill you! With my new attacks, I'm sure to come out victorious!" She raised her fist in the air. As soon as it started to turn black, Hunter's first instinct was to punch her in the stomach, knocking her out. Patricia woke up in Hunter's bed, who was lying next to her asleep. She looked at the clock. 1:30 AM. Patricia then turned back towards Hunter and began blushing. "Did he... do something to me when I was asleep?", she thought to herself. She crawled to him and leaned her ear near his cheek. She could clearly hear him snoring. "Good. He's out cold.", she thought, raising her fists and readying a two-handed punch. "I'd better finish this quickly, before he has time to wake up." Her fists started to turn black. She tried to punch Hunter, but right before her fist landed on his cheek, she started to have second thoughts. She remembered her conversation with Storm Mantis, the surgery, her unwillingness to comply with that bastard! And then suddenly, her eyes started to tear up. She started to cry. Hunter got up and turned to her. Her eyes were in her hands. Hunter ran out, and came back with a box of tissues. Patricia lifted her head. Hunter could clearly see her eyeliner streaming down her face. "What the hell do you want?!", Patricia shouted. "I'm supposed to kill you!" "And I think I've proven that won't happen.", Hunter sarcastically remarked. He grabbed a tissue and wiped away the tears from Patricia's left eye. "Thank you.", Patricia said, taking the tissue and wiping away the tears from her right eye. "What's your name?", Hunter asked. "Patricia." "Why are you crying, Patricia?" Patricia looked down at Hunter's bedsheets, which had black tear marks on them. Patricia was clearly traumatized. "I don't want to talk about it.", she said. "You'll feel better if you do.", Hunter said. Patricia took a deep breath. "That mantis...", she said. "He kidnapped me... experimented on me..." "What kind of experiments?" "I was a fire elemental.", Patricia said. "Now... I have the DNA of a darkness elemental!" "So you're a hybrid...", Hunter said. "No!", Patricia shouted. "I'm a freak! Elementals aren't supposed to have two elements! It's unnatural!" Hunter offered her another tissue. She took it and resumed crying. "You're not a freak.", Hunter said. "You're not a half-elemental. You're a double-elemental. And I think that's twice as good." "You think so?", Patricia asked, wiping away another tear. "Yeah!" Hunter began to blush. "That was bad!", he said, turning around and crossing his arms. His face was bright red. Patricia laughed. "No, it wasn't!", she said, hugging him around the waist. "It was incredibly corny.", Hunter said. "Wait, back up a minute. You said something about a mantis?" "Yeah, why?" "What's his name?" "He said his name was Storm Mantis. I don't know why, he's just a lightning elemental." "Do you know where he is?" "Last I saw him, he was flying towards Mount Garland. That was an hour ago, so he's probably already there by now." The two were silent for several seconds. "You're going to need something strong.", Hunter said. ~*~*~*~* The morning sun shone brightly the white houses of Mount Garland. On the Mount Garland Railway sat Storm Mantis. The elemental he was going to fight showed up. "You are late.", Storm Mantis said, standing up. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff